


Swim

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fourth of July, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pack Bonding, Post Season 4, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it might be a bit cooler by the water,” Stiles said. “But I was wrong.”<br/>“The waters nice though,” Derek pointed out. He edged forward so he was sitting on the very edge of the dock, and his feet were submerged in the water. <br/>“You thinking about a little moonlight swim?” Stiles teased, knocking shoulders with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Swim  
> this fic really got away from me, this isnt as good as i wanted it to be and im sorry, but its 10pm and i cant keep looking at it. also im super bad at keeping these fics to 1k

“Put me down!” Erica yelled. She twisted around in Boyd’s grip but to no avail. “Don’t you dare drop me, Boyd!” Boyd was standing at the edge of the dock over the lake, holding Erica in his arms. “Vernon Milton Boyd the fourth!” Erica tried again.

Boyd unceremoniously dumped Erica into the water, and the rest of the pack erupted in laughter.

Erica resurfaced and pushed her wet hair back away from her face. “I’m going to kill you!”

“How’s the water, Erica?” Jackson asked from his place on one of the chairs further back on the dock.

Erica was quiet for a moment. “It’s actually pretty nice.”

Boyd did a cannonball into the lake, and Erica did her best to keep him under and get him back for dropping her in the water.  

It was the 4th of July weekend and the pack had decided to get out of Beacon Hills for the holiday. Everyone had been a little surprised when Jackson offered the use of his family’s summer home; usually Jackson left the planning of the pack activities to everyone else.

The summer home ended up being the perfect place, and – according to Jackson – the dock had the best view of the fireworks that were set off after sunset.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait half an hour before swimming?” Scott asked as Malia and Isaac jumped off the dock into the water as well.

They had just finished eating a huge barbeque lunch and were setting up to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening on the dock.

“That’s a myth,” Stiles and Lydia said at the same time.

“Swimming on a full stomach doesn’t actually increase the likelihood of cramps,” Lydia finished. Stiles nodded in agreement.

“And have you ever heard of a werewolf getting cramps?” Derek added. He put the cooler full of drinks he was carrying down on the dock.

“No,” Scott conceded.

Allison grabbed Scott’s hand and tugged him towards the end of the dock. “Come on, Scott!”

The alpha and the hunter landed in the water with a huge splash and came up for air laughing. They waded over to the side of the dock where the water was shallower and Scott could stand, and Allison climbed up onto Scott’s shoulders.

“Hey, Derek!” Scott called out. “Me and Allison versus you and Erica!”

Derek considered the offer for a moment, then gave into Scott’s puppy dog eyes. “Okay!” He set his sunglasses down on top of the cooler then walked over to the end of the dock. Derek did a backflip off the edge off the dock into the water.

“You are such a fucking show off!” Stiles yelled.

“No way!” Allison protested when Erica went to climb on Derek’s back. “Erica has werewolf strength advantage, at least let me go against a human.”

Erica shrugged. “Hunter princess is right. It’d be too easy to take her down.” Allison stuck her tongue out at Erica.

“Don’t look at me,” Lydia said when all eyes turned to the dock.

Stiles was standing on the edge of the dock and didn’t notice Liam creeping up behind him until the beta was pushing Stiles into the water.

“Looks like Stiles volunteers!” Liam shouted.

Stiles resurface, coughing and spluttering. “I’m going to get you back for that, you brat,” he said to Liam, but there was no heat behind his words.

“Hurry up and come get your butt kicked, Stilinski!” Allison yelled out.

Stiles swum over to where Scott, Allison and Derek were. “In your dreams, Argent!”

Standing next to Derek, Stiles hesitated. He had been caught up in the moment and was just realising that he was being asked to _sit on Derek’s shoulders_.

“What’s wrong? You all talk?” Allison teased.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a look then Derek turned to Allison and Scott. “You’re going down.”

Derek bent at the knees so Stiles could clamber onto his shoulders more easily. Stiles swayed and involuntarily grabbed the top of Derek’s head when the werewolf raised himself back up to his full height.

“Can you not pull my hair?” Derek asked with a wince. He put his hands on Stiles’ thighs to hold him steady.

“Sorry.” Stiles let go of Derek’s hair and reached out towards Allison.

The two teams were evenly matched, and the competition had the attention of the rest of the pack.

“Go Allison!” Lydia called out from the dock.

Stiles could feel himself slipping back off of Derek’s shoulders. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Derek dug his foot into the soft sand at the bottom of the lake and tipped himself and Stiles forward. The movement caught both Scott and Allison by surprise, and they went toppling backwards. Allison still had a hold of Stiles’ arm and pulled him down with them.

“Victory is ours!” Stiles crowed, fist pumping the air.

“Best two out of three?” Allison suggested.

Stiles looked over at Derek who was smoothing out his hair that was sticking up in all directions from Stiles. “Nah,” Stiles said. “I’m gonna quit while I’m ahead.”

*

Stiles was dozing on the dock, lying face down, when something cold on his back startled him awake. He sat up to find Derek with a can of soda in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Stiles demanded.

“You’re missing out on the _pack bonding_ ,” Derek said in a mock serious tone.  

Stiles rolled his eyes and took the can from Derek. He cracked it open and took a long drink. “Usually I’m the one saying that to you.”

“Annoying, isn’t it?” Derek smirked.

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice came from behind Stiles and Derek. “You might want to put on some sunscreen!”

“Yes, dad!” Stiles called over his shoulder.

Derek caught the bottle of sunscreen that Lydia lobbed in their direction. “You should put it on,” he said. “The last time you got sunburned you were complaining non-stop for two weeks about being a lobster.”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but then snapped it shut again. He really didn’t want to be that badly sunburned ever again.

Before Stiles could take the sunscreen from Derek, Derek was already pouring some of the lotion into his hand. The werewolf slapped his hand against Stiles’ back and started to smooth the sunscreen across Stiles’ skin.

“Hey!” Stiles complained. “Gentle with the fragile human!”

Derek smirked to himself. He used the pads of his fingers to carefully run the sunscreen into Stiles’ shoulders. He added more sunscreen and trailed his hands down Stiles’ sides; Stiles shivered under his touch.

“There,” Derek said, pulling away from Stiles. “All done.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks.”

Derek shrugged. “No problem.”

Erica slumped down on the other side of Stiles. “You know what this is the perfect place for?”

“What?” Stiles asked her.

“Skinny dipping,” She said with a devilish grin. “It’s totally secluded down here.”

“No one is skinny dipping!” Jackson said loudly.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Like I’d let you see me naked anyway, Whittemore!”

*

When the sun dipped behind the horizon the temperature didn’t drop with it.

The pack all gathered on the dock to watch the fireworks.

Stiles sat own on the dock next to Derek. “I’m not sure you guys should be out here,” he said.

Derek arched an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

“They always warn people to keep their dogs inside when fireworks are going off, so they don’t get spooked.”

Derek groaned like his was in physical pain. “You are just begging to be punched, aren’t you?”

“Come on, that was funny,” Stiles said.

“No it wasn’t.” Derek shook his head.

“Just a little?” Stiles held his thumb and pointer finger about half an inch apart.

“Nope.”

Stiles elbowed Derek in the side. “I don’t care what you say, I’m funny.”

Derek reached out and put a hand over Stiles’ mouth. “Stiles, shut up. The fireworks are starting.”

Stiles huffed and did the obvious thing: he licked Derek’s palm. But Derek didn’t take his hand away from Stiles’ face.

*

It didn’t get any cooler as the night dragged on. Around four am Stiles wandered down to the dock because he couldn’t sleep.

He sat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling above the water.

It wasn’t long before he heard someone coming. He turned around and spotted Derek, who was navigating the path down to the dock without a torch.

“What are you doing down here?” Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Same.” Derek sat down on the dock next to Stiles. His toes skimmed the cool water. “It’s too hot to sleep.”

“I thought it might be a bit cooler by the water,” Stiles said. “But I was wrong.”

“The waters nice though,” Derek pointed out. He edged forward so he was sitting on the very edge of the dock, and his feet were submerged in the water.

“You thinking about a little moonlight swim?” Stiles teased, knocking shoulders with Derek. The werewolf’s skin was hot and sticky from sweat.

It was Derek turn to shrug “Why not?” He pushed himself to his feet and pulled his tank top off over his head.

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles asked.

In answer Derek stepped out of the shorts he was wearing, leaving himself wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Stiles tore his eyes away from Derek’s crotch and hoped that Derek couldn’t see him blushing in the dark.

Derek dove off the dock into the water. When he resurfaced he was ten feet away from the dock and he shook his hair out of his face, sending droplets of water flying.

“You coming in?” Derek called out.

Stiles quickly nodded and pulled his own t-shirt off. He stood up and hesitated before dropping his own shorts; he was wearing turquoise underwear, decidedly _less_ embarrassing than the superman ones he had been wearing the day before. Derek was treading water, looking at him expectantly.

Stiles’ dive was less elegant than Derek’s, but it did the job and got him in the water.

When Stiles surfaced for air Derek was floating on his back, his nipples were hard and his abs were highlighted by the moonlight. Stiles dunked himself to stop from staring.

“So maybe a night time swim was the answer,” Stiles admitted. He had come up for air again, and was determinedly looking anywhere but at Derek.

Derek swum over to Stiles, doing a lazy freestyle. “Erica was right, you know, this place really would be the best place for skinny dipping.”

_Of course_ Erica had been right. They were out of sight from any of the other docks that side of the lake, and in the dark they would notice anyone coming with a light before they were seen.

“You getting an idea?” Stiles asked. “Feeling a bit adventurous tonight?”

Stiles had meant it as a joke, but Derek’s face turned from thoughtful mischievous.

“I’m game if you are.” Before Stiles could form a reply Derek was swimming back over to the dock. “You’re either in or you’re out.” Derek said after Stiles didn’t say anything for a few long moments, his tone was sounding less confidant.

“I’m in.”

Derek grinned and maintained eye contact with Stiles as his hands went under the water. When he bought his hands back up a ball of black material was clutched in his right hand.

Stiles was struggling to breathe.

“Your turn,” Derek said, tossing his underwear up onto the dock.

Stiles swum over, stopping about three feet from Derek. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and took a breath. Was he really doing this? Was he really skinny dipping with Derek?

Stiles’ underwear landed with a wet thud on the dock. He kept his hands above the water, resisting the urge to cover himself. His heart was pounding in his chest; there was no doubt that Derek could hear it.

Derek kicked back away from the dock again. Stiles followed him, keeping the three foot distance between them.

Derek looked up to the sky; there were drops of water running down the side of his neck that Stiles kind of wanted to lick away. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Skinny dipping?” Stiles’ voice came out a little hoarser than he’d thought it would. He shook his head even though Derek wasn’t look at him. “No. Scott and I dared each other to once, but we both chickened out. Which ended up being a good thing really, I really don’t need to know what Scott looks like completely naked.”

Derek laughed. Not the half-hearted snort that he usually let out when something amusing happened, but a real honest to God belly laugh.

Stiles laughed as well, hesitation and fear seeping out of him, and he floated a little closer to Derek.

“I knew you thought I was funny!” Stiles exclaimed. “Have you ever skinny dipped before?”

Derek’s eyes met Stiles’ and he nodded. “A couple of times.” He shrugged.

“And?” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was drifting closer to Derek, or if Derek was getting closer to him.

“And?” Derek repeated. “And what?”

“And what was it like?” Stiles clarified.

“Well.” Derek’s hand brushed against Stiles’ hip and Stiles didn’t pull away. “Those times weren’t as nice as this.”

Under the water Stiles caught Derek’s hand and brought it back up to his hip. Derek’s grip on Stiles’ tightened and he pulled Stiles towards him. Stiles looped an arm around Derek’s neck and leaned in until they were breathing each other’s air.

Both of them were impatient and the kiss didn’t stay gentle for very long. Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles responded by moaning and tangling his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ hip to his ass; he squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh.

Stiles could feel Derek’s growing erection against his hip, and he wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist; locking his ankles together.

Derek’s breath caught in his throat. He dropped his head and moaned into the crook of Stiles’ neck as Stiles rutted against him.

Derek pushed himself and Stiles through the water, closer to shore, so he could plant his feet firmly on the bottom of the lake.

“Come on big guy,” Stiles said breathlessly. “I held you up in a pool for two hours once. Don’t tell me you’re getting tired.”

Derek licked a long stripe up Stiles’ neck, then nipped at Stiles’ earlobe. “Not tired. Maybe a little distracted though.”

“So what? I’m more distracting than a kanima?” Stiles closed his eyes.

“Definitely.”

Whatever Stiles was going to say next was interrupted by a moan because Derek had his hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock.

Derek sucked a mark onto Stiles’ neck while he stroked Stiles.

“I’m going to be shirtless for the rest of the weekend,” Stiles pointed out, breath hitching a little when Derek’s thumb swiped across the head of his cock. “I’m never going to be able to hide any hickeys.”

“Good,” Derek said into Stiles’ skin.

Derek’s wrist sped up and Stiles dropped his head back. “Derek, I’m not going to last,” Stiles gasped out.

Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles neck again. “Let go.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open in a soundless moan, and his hand scrabbled across Derek’s wet back trying to get purchase, as he came.

When he had recovered a little Stiles pressed an uncoordinated kiss to Derek’s mouth. He brought his hand between them and wrapped it around Derek’s cock. Derek gasped into Stiles’ open mouth. The werewolf moved both hands to Stiles’ ass.

Derek’s eyes were shut, his mouth open a fraction, and his face was turned upwards to the sky. Stiles kept his eyes trained on Derek’s face as his stroked his dick.

Derek’s knees went weak, but he still managed to keep himself and Stiles upright when he came in Stiles’ hand.

For a while there was no nose except for the water lapping at the shore, and the heavy breathing of the two mean. Stiles wondered if he should remove his legs from around Derek’s waist, but Derek wasn’t letting go of his ass, so he stayed where he was.

“It’s going to be light soon,” Stiles pointed out. He wasn’t sure what the time was, or how much time they had wasted in the water. “We should go to bed.”

“It’s too hot to sleep, remember?”

Stiles grinned at Derek. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
